1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fixing apparatus for different storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a server, may be required to house a variety of storage device types, such as a 3.5 inch hard disk drive and a 2.5 inch hard disk drive, at different times, to meet the need of different users. Often, a first bracket fitting the 3.5 inch hard disk drive, after installation, can accommodate a detachable second bracket fitting therein for a 2.5 inch hard disk drive. However, attaching or detaching the second bracket is time consuming and inconvenient.